


the universe tends towards chaos

by Avonya



Series: Entropy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Because these guys are gonna say fuck etc, Changing POV, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Gen, Light Swearing, POV Third Person, Uncertain Ending, Vanya needs a hug, faked amnesia, honestly everyone gets a hug, no incest they are SIBLINGS, sibling relationships, technically, this fic is finished which means I’ll update every other day or so until it’s all out, vanya GETS a hug, yes it’s an avengers crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avonya/pseuds/Avonya
Summary: “How did you even get here?”Luther made an executive decision. Not a great one, sure, but their options were limited and he was trying his best. He figured that anything he did besides outright kill all his siblings would be better than then the series of choices that lead to him pretty much kicking off the Apocalypse.“I don’t know,” he said, voice wavering. “I don’t know who these people are.”(Self indulgent au where Five makes a mistake when teleporting the seven and lands them in the Avengers’ dimension. Instead of telling them straight up what was happening, they fake amnesia. Results vary.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is super self indulgent but hey 🤷♀️ I’ve got it all written, so I’ll be posting every other day or so until it’s all out!

They landed roughly onto somebody’s couch. Still holding hands, of course, but that meant that Klaus and Ben crashed over the edge of the couch with a shout of surprise, and made the rest of the seven stumble. 

“Oh, shit,” Five said, looking around at their surroundings. The living room they landed in was dark, and filled with large couches covered in blankets and pillows. A giant television was against the wall, suspended over a dark wooden cabinet. There were a couple dark colored plastic boxes that Five didn’t recognize. There were also floor to ceiling windows, covered mostly by blinds. 

Five’s words started to slur, and he only got to say, “I put us in the wro,” before passing out. Allison grabbed him before he could completely fall over, and set him gently on the ground. 

Vanya was out, too, and Luther gently placed her next to Five. When Klaus and Ben clambered over the edge of the couch, Klaus immediately sat down near the two. 

“I’m crashing,” he said, and passed out. 

Ben sat next to the now three and stayed awake as best as he could. His best wasn’t very much. He was exhausted from using his powers, and from suddenly being alive again.

“Okay,” Allison said nervously, one hand against her throat. “Okay.”

They were all children again, maybe twelve years old. All were wearing the Academy uniform, and were missing the scars and scrapes they had gained from the years they had lived. 

They didn’t have long to think before the door to the living room opened, letting in a rectangular beam of light. 

Luther, Diego, and Allison all looked up in surprise. 

A man wearing metal gauntlets stood in the doorway. The gauntlets were glowing, and pointed directly to the seven. Behind the man was another man, with broad shoulders, and a woman, with a gun. 

“Jarvis?” The man asked, after seeing the seven. “Can I get some lights in here?”

The lights turned on, and the three entered. Luther pushed the other awake two behind him, and pushed them all closer to their asleep siblings. 

“What?” The gauntlet man said, surprise clear on his face, as he took in the sight of seven children. He stepped further into the room, the other two following. His arms lowered, but only slightly. “How did you even get here?”

Luther made an executive decision. Not a great one, sure, but their options were limited and he was trying his best. He figured that anything he did besides outright kill all his siblings would be better than then the series of choices that lead to him pretty much kicking off the Apocalypse. 

“I don’t know,” he said, voice wavering. “I don’t know who these people are.” 

He heard Diego groan softly behind him, but he didn’t say anything to contradict Luther, so that was fine. 

“What?” The gauntlet man asked again. 

“You don’t remember anything?” The man with broad shoulders asked, stepping further into the room. 

“No,” Allison said, for which Luther was thankful. She had been an actress, she would be better at this than any of them. “I don’t even know who I am,” she added. 

“You don’t know your names?” The woman asked. She lowered her gun, and stepped closer. 

“No,” Diego said, further proving why he wasn’t an actor or a spy. Luther hoped it just came out as brash and confused rather than ‘I have no idea what I’m doing’. 

“No,” Allison said, taking over again. “I think that we’re,” she waved around at the other six, “Are related, somehow, but I don’t know. I, I don’t know who I am,” she said weakly. “I- wait, I think I might,” frantically, she rolled down the sleeve of her jacket to get to her tattoo. She held her arm out uncertainty, exposing the umbrella on it to the room. 

Luther remembered that she had once starred in a movie about an amnesiac. The doctors in the movie used the amnesiac’s tattoos to find out who she was.

“I don’t know how I knew that was there,” Allison said, almost as a question, with a wavering voice, staring down at her tattoo. She drew her arm closer to her. 

The woman, putting her gun fully away, approached the group.

“May I?” She asked gently. 

Allison stared up at her. She bit her lip as she hesitated, before finally nodding and holding her arm out. 

The other men stepped closer, but stayed behind the woman. 

“It’s an umbrella,” the woman said. “There’s a three on it,” she added. She faced Diego and Luther. “Do you two have one as well?”

Luther hesitated before taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve. He held out his arm, revealing the tattoo. 

“Mine has a one on it,” he said, just barely managing to keep the pride out of his voice. Old habits die hard, etc. 

Diego, not one to be shown up, followed suit. “I’m Two,” he announced, showing his tattoo. 

“You have the number two,” The man with broad shoulders asked, “or your name is the number two?”

“Yes,” Diego said. 

The woman snorted, before reaching down and picking up Diego’s discarded jacket. 

“It’s got an umbrella on it,” she pointed out, before giving the jacket back. “Matches the tattoo.”

“Okay,” The now gauntlet-less man said. “I think we,” he gestured to himself, the other man, and the woman, “the adults, need to discuss this for a second. Mind if we step out for a couple minutes?”

“Go ahead,” Diego said. He pulled his jacket back on. 

“Be right back,” The man said, ushering out the other two. 

Diego almost ran into Luther with the force he used to step closer. Allison followed, until the three were huddled together. 

“What the fuck?” Diego hissed. “Why did you do that?”

“I panicked!” He whispered back. “What were we supposed to say? They didn’t recognize us, and Five said something about being in the wrong something, so something is clearly wrong!”

“You could have-”

“Enough!” Allison cut in. “They are going to come back, and we need to get our facts straight. I think we should make it look like we checked the others for tattoos so we can at least call them by something.”

Diego and Luther held her steady gaze. 

“Fine,” Luther said, and the three stepped over to where the other four were passed out. 

No, where three were passed out. Ben was still awake, but only barely. 

“Dumb plan,” he said quietly, as Diego rolled up his sleeve. 

“I know,” Diego whispered back. “Nothing else to do. Missed you.”

“Shh,” Allison said. She leaned in close to the others while passing them to get to Vanya and said, “I bet there’s cameras.”

After all the others had been ‘checked’ for tattoos, they leaned back. 

“I bet we’re siblings,” Allison announced, loudly and clearly. 

“Why’d you think that?” Luther asked. He rubbed at his tattoo. 

“‘Cause you’re so fucking annoying,” Diego said. He ducked the pillow Luther threw at him with ease. 

“Because,” Allison said. “It feels like I’ve known you guys for a very long time.”

Before Luther or Diego could respond, the three adults came back with a pitcher of water and some cups. 

When Luther, Diego, and Allison went to stand, the broad shouldered man waved them off. 

“No, no,” he said gently. “Sit, we should sit.” The three unknown sat across the floor from them. 

The man set the pitcher and cups down in the space between, and looking at all of them, deliberately took a cup from the middle of the stack and poured himself a glass of water. He drank. 

“Good water,” he said, smiling encouragingly. 

Luther took a cup and filled it, before passing the pitcher and cups to the other two. They drank slowly. 

“I think we should do some introductions,” the other man said. “My name’s Tony.”

“I’m Steve.”

“And I’m Natasha. We’re all part of a team of people with extraordinary abilities that help protect the world.”

“That sounds fake,” Diego said. Luther elbowed him, and Diego would have retaliated if Allison hadn’t hit him first. 

“It does,” Steve agreed. “But it’s not. We think you guys came from a different dimension, and that’s why you don’t remember anything.”

“That… also sounds fake.”

Natasha laughed. “It does, but don’t worry, we work with things like this regularly.”

“We should be able to help you guys,” Tony added, and he gave them a reassuring smile. 

“Okay,” Luther said, and hesitated. “Do we get to introduce our group? We checked all the others for tattoos, so we know what we’re all called.”

“We think we’re siblings,” Allison added.  

“Sure,” Tony said, after a pause stretched almost too long. “Go ahead.”

“I’m One,” Luther said. 

“Two.”

“Three,” Allison pointed to herself, before pointing to Klaus, Five, Ben, and Vanya, and numbering them accordingly. 

“You think those are your names?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah,” Luther said. “Feels familiar.”

“Alright,” Steve said, before Tony could say anything else. “I think you all must be very tired, so we’re going to let you all sleep now. If you’d like, there are some extra bedrooms in the tower, you don’t have to stay here. One, or all, of us could stay with you guys too, if you want it.”

“We’re staying,” Diego said firmly. “And we want to be alone.”

Tony shrugged. “Thought as much,” he said. “There’s blankets on all of the couches, and buttons on the side to extend them.” He got up and stooped over a couch on the far edge of the group to demonstrate where the button was. The bottom of the couch slowly raised, and the back lowered, until it was almost flat. 

“If you need anything, just ask Jarvis, okay? He’ll hear you.”

“Jarvis?” Luther tried, hesitantly. 

“I am here,” was the response, from speakers in the ceiling. 

The three looked to each other with wide eyes. 

“We’ll come back when you tell Jarvis you’re ready, okay? Sometime tomorrow,” Natasha said. “There’s a bathroom through that door in case any of you need it.”

She pointed to a door at the far edge of the room before all three adults said their goodnights, and left. 

While Allison and Diego extended the couches, Luther had to be the one to lift all their sleeping siblings from the floor to the couches. Ben had passed out sometime between when they had briefly spoken and when the adults had left. 

“This,” Diego whispered, pulling blankets over the sleeping others, “will be a bitch to explain.”

“Hush,” Allison said. She curled besides Vanya before falling asleep. 

The other two followed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben wake up. More things are (not) talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy seeing the response to this!! I’ve been reading the comments like :’)
> 
> Like before, I’ll update every other day, so see y’all Wednesday!

Diego was right. It  _ was  _ a bitch to explain. 

Allison didn’t know if they were lucky that Five and Vanya hadn’t woken yet, or unlucky. On the one hand, they didn’t have to explain why they were pretending to have amnesia. On the other hadn’t, they hadn’t woken up yet and that wasn’t good, was it?

At least Klaus and Ben got up at about the same time as the rest of them, if a little later. 

“Oh, good,” Allison said, “you guys are awake.”

“What?” Klaus asked. “What’s happening, what’s, where-”

“It’s okay,” Allison cut in. “I know you must be as confused as the rest of us. You two don’t remember anything either?”

She stared at him with one of the looks she learned when they were all little, a look that said she’d be pissed if you disagreed. 

Ben, at least, had been awake enough to remember their terrible ‘plan’. “No, I don’t remember anything.”

“No,” Klaus agreed slowly, “I don’t.”

“Who are you guys?” Ben asked. He sounded natural enough, if a little stilted, but Allison figured that could be explained away by them being confused. 

Allison introduced them, including Five and Vanya. 

“It’s okay,” she said again. “We checked your tattoos while you two were sleeping. You’re Four and Six.” She opened her arms for a hug. 

“I think we’re siblings,” she said, when they hesitated. “So get over here and let me comfort you.”

When they were close, pressed together in her arms, she whispered, “We said that we didn’t have any memory because we couldn’t think of anything else, sorry. There are cameras, and something named Jarvis is listening.” 

When they pulled out of the hug, she smiled. 

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah?” Klaus asked. “You think so?”

She shrugged. 

“Where even are we?” Ben asked. Allison narrowed her eyes just slightly before realizing what he meant. 

“We’re staying in some kind of tower,” Diego said, scooching over to the rest of the group and pulling Luther with him. “Run in and lived in by this group of superheros called the Avengers. Woman named Natasha, blond named Steve, and a brunet named Tony.”

“Superheroes?” Klaus asked, and he looked around the room. “How’d you know?”

“They said that have extraordinary abilities and help protect the world. That’s a superhero, right?” Luther said, before wondering if the definition of a superhero was something someone with dimensional amnesia would remember. 

Maybe, he figured. 

“Wow,” Klaus said. 

They sat in silence for a while before Klaus asked if there was a bathroom. They pointed him to it, and when he came back, the rest started cycling through. 

When it was Allison’s turn, she looked around the bathroom to see if there were any cameras. She didn’t think there were. In their universe, at least, that was illegal, but it could be different in other places. Either way, she didn’t think it’d be a good place for speaking freely. Nowhere would be until they were home. 

When she returned to the group she found that Diego and Luther were both pacing restlessly. 

“When do you think Five and Seven will wake up?” Diego asked. He carried a pillow with him, and he flipped it in his hands as he walked. 

“I don’t know,” Ben said, nervously. He checked both of their pulses with the air of someone who had been doing that repeatedly. “We should have someone stay with them, though, for when they do.”

“Not One,” Allison said, and when Luther went to defend himself, she just shook her head sharply. “I have a... feeling that that wouldn’t work.”

“Me too,” Klaus said. He was lying on his back, kicking his feet against the floor. 

“So should we call them back in? The Avengers? Or should we wait?” Luther looked to the door, then to the ceiling, where they thought the cameras could be. 

Allison bit her lip and watched Ben check their pulses again. 

“Yes,” she decided. “We can’t stay in this room forever.”

“Alright, then.” Luther cleared his throat, looked to one of the possible camera spots, and said, “Avengers? We’re ready.”

  
•

 

The Avengers brought eggs, toast, and bacon for breakfast, all in covered trays to keep them warm. They also brought more water and cups, and coffee for themselves. The silverware the Avengers gave them was real, too, not plastic, and Diego barely hid the fact that he took a couple of the knives and hid them in his jacket. Allison wondered if the Avengers saw and just didn’t care, or if they didn’t even see it. She doubted it was the latter. 

“I really hope none of you have allergies,” Tony said. 

Luther filled his plate and shrugged.

Klaus, eating from his plate, laughed. “Only one way to find out!”

The adults gave an appreciative laugh, before Steve spoke. “I see that more of you are awake,” he said, leaving no room for more comments. “You’re Four and Six, right?” When Klaus and Ben nodded, Steve introduced himself, Tony, and Natasha. 

“One said you guys are superheroes,” Klaus said. 

The adults looked surprised. 

“I guess we are,” Natasha said. 

“Then what do you guys do?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Powers,” Allison said, before she could help herself. “What are your powers?”

“Well,” Steve said. “I’m very strong. Natasha is very good at fighting, and Tony is very smart, to greatly simplify things.”

“And speaking of being smart,” Tony said, almost as soon as Steve finished, “and doing smart stuff, we reviewed the footage of when you guys came here, and learned some things.”

Allison looked to her siblings and wondered if the five of them could take the three adults. Probably, right? Luther was a powerhouse on his own, Diego now had some knives, she had her voice, and Ben had… no, unleashing the monsters would be a mistake. Ben and Klaus could still get some punches in, though. 

She decided they could win, so she asked her question. 

“What’d you learn?”

“That number Five over there was the one to bring all of you here, through some kind of teleportation ability. Jarvis, can you pull up the recording?”

“Not a problem, sir,” the voice came. 

Klaus startled, almost tipping his water glass in the movement. Ben placed a hand on Klaus’ arm to steady him.

The television lit up, showing the empty, darkned, living room, before the recording lightened artificially. Then there was the signature blast of blue light that came when Five made big jumps, and all of them were standing in the center, in their young bodies, still in the theatre but visible in the living room through the portal. 

Five was literally glowing with the light, leaking from his eyes and hands. The Ben on the recording shuddered and trembled, flickering with static as he solidified. There was a flash from the monsters, too, as they also came back to life. Smoke licked around all of them, dark, but not quite fire. 

The recording ended just after they landed, dropping through the portal gracelessly, and had enough detail for them to see that Five’s eyes rolled back up in his head before he collapsed. 

“So,” Tony said, after the video ended. The television was frozen at the second that Five dropped. 

Allison wished they would change it. 

“We think that you guys are some kind of group of super kids that fled from some kind of disaster.”

“And,” Natasha added, “based on the uniforms and the brands, we think all of you were collected because of your powers. No evidence about the rest of you guys, but something was clearly happening with Five and Six.”

Ben stared at the recording. “Turn it off, please.”

The television went dark with no input from the adults. For that, Allison was grateful. 

“We think that the massive exertion from teleporting all of you here must be why Five is still out. No idea what’s happening with Seven, though it looked like she was unconscious when you guys came through.” Steve sighed, before adding, “if they’re out for much longer they’ll need medical intervention.”

“How so?” Luther asked. Allison could see him making the calculations in his mind for how long he could fight the adults off for if need be. 

“Liquid food and hydration, mostly,” Tony said, like it was something simple and easy. 

“How long until we have to call it?” 

“You’ve been here for a day, right? Let’s say on the third day, if they haven’t woken yet, we’ll get them set up in the med wing.”

The siblings looked between each other. None of it was ideal. But Allison supposed it was better than the fiery death they would have had if they stayed. 

“Until then,” Tony said, smoothly. “Would you five like a tour?”

“Don’t want to leave them,” Diego said, looking towards Five and Vanya. 

“That’s fine,” Natasha said. “You don’t need to take a tour. None of you guys have to take it now, either. If you wanted, you could take the tour in groups, and always leave somehow with Five and Seven.”

“That’ll work,” Diego said. He knew, possibly better than any of them, that they needed to know the terrain they were working with before they could take any kind of action and hope to win. 

“Great!” Tony clapped his hands. “It can be now, or later, whichever works with you. And feel free to divide yourselves at your own leisure.”

“Now,” Diego said. He kicked his legs around where he sat. 

“We can make groups while you guys take the breakfast dishes away,” Luther added. 

Tony, Natasha, and Steve shared a look before nodding and leaving. They took the dishes with them and didn’t say anything about the knives Diego had taken. 

“How are we gonna do this?” Klaus asked. “Need to have a balanced group for whoever stays, so that when Five and,” he nearly tripped over his words, but Klaus recovered gracefully, “Seven wake up, they aren’t alone and confused.”

“Either way there’s going to be an odd amount of people,” Ben pointed out. “But maybe me and Four and One can stay first, and Two and Three can go?”

Smart Ben, Allison thought. Keeping Klaus and Ben together was a given, obviously, but Ben and Vanya had been close before he died, and she knew that Klaus had hung out with Vanya a couple of times after they both moved out. That made them both an alright fit for Vanya when she woke. And Allison knew that Klaus had helped Five during the week leading up to the Apocalypse,  _ and  _ Five and Ben had been very close before Five ran. 

They also wouldn’t pick fights with Luther, which was a given if he was paired for too long with Diego. 

Allison looked to Diego, who shrugged. 

“Works with me.”

Luther nodded. “Sounds good. Avengers?” He called, a little less awkwardly than the first time. “We’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on tumblr as avonya. I don’t post much, but I’m there!
> 
> Comments give me LIFE, so maybe leave one? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour + Five waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m still super excited about the response! One quick thing tho, this story’s not going to go on for as long as some of you would like. 
> 
> A CW- there’s a brief mention of vomiting at the very end of the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Avengers Tower was impressive. Lots of floor to ceiling windows, lots of clear walls. All high tech and sleek silver. The rooms that clearly had more use were cluttered with personal items like books, drawing pads, and magazines. 

Allison admired the sleek marble cabinets and kitchen islands carefully. They had sharp edges that someone had covered with padding. Recently, too, since when she checked the scotch tape was still sticky. Unless of course tape actually worked when it was supposed to in the Avengers dimension, then who was to say how long it had been there. Allison hated how everything was uncertain. She liked being in control and had never felt this helpless (not including the week leading up to the Apocalypse) since the time she let Klaus drive her Ferrari. 

Diego walked with false casualness around the kitchen, taking knives where he could get them and stuffing them into his inside coat pockets. 

Allison was sure that the Avengers had to have seen, but none of them said anything. 

“We’re low in numbers right now,” Steve said, conversationally. “Three of us are out.”

“There’s three more of you?” Allison asked. She nudged Diego as discreetly as she could to almost say, hey, even if we can get these three down there will be three more to take their place. When she did, she felt some of his new knives through his jacket. 

Chill, she thought. She saw Natasha side-eying him. 

“Yep,” Tony said. He leaned against one of the counters. “Bruce, another scientist, Clint, an archer and general marksman, and Thor, the almighty powerhouse of a man.”

“Thor,” Allison said tentatively, “like the Norse god?”

“That’s the one,” Tony nodded. “Except he’s an alien, not a god. Weird, huh?”

Allison and Diego nodded. She wondered if there were other gods in the world. Hell, she wondered if there were gods in _their_ world.

“Want to come see the lab?” Tony asked, after a pause, and the two nodded again. 

As they walked, Tony and Steve pointed out different rooms that could have been of interest to them. 

“Oh!” Tony said, just as they stopped in front of a door labeled ‘WORKSHOP’ in dark, bold, print. “Clothes!”

“What?” Diego asked. 

“Right,” Steve said, taking over. “We were wondering if you all would be interested in getting some clothes that aren’t uniforms.”

Allison looked down at herself and smoothed her skirt. She wasn’t filthy, or anything, but she couldn’t stay in it forever. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she admitted. 

Diego huffed. “Maybe.”

“We won’t take your old stuff away from you,” Natasha reassured him. “Won’t take your knives, either,” she added. 

Diego had the audacity to look surprised. 

Allison hit him.    
  


 

The lab- or workshop- was filled with tech stuff. In some areas there were worktables, some clear and some cluttered, and in some there were platforms. There was one area, slightly sunken, that was completely cleared off. Allison wondered why. 

“This,” Tony said, spinning around the room with raised arms. “Is where the magic happens.”

He didn’t bump into any of the tables as he spun, not even once. Allison wondered how much time Tony spent in the lab. 

Propped on top of one workstation was a robot, but not a clean looking one like Grace. It was clunky, barely resembling a person, but it still looked very high tech. 

The gauntlet, Allison realized. That’s where the gauntlet came from. 

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing. 

“My suit,” Tony said, pride clear in his voice. He held out his arms. “Jarvis?”

Red and gold colored pieces of metal flew in from the sides of the room and Allison grabbed at Diego in surprise. The metal covered Tony’s torso completely, encasing him in a protective looking covering. 

“That’s your real superpower?” Diego asked. He sounded impressed. Allison thought that Dad could probably have made one. That, of course, depended on his willingness to actually fight alongside them, which meant that he would never have done it. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. In the center of the suit was a blue core that glowed continuously. 

“What’s that?” Diego asked. He pointed. 

“This,” Tony said, tapping the core. He looked quickly to Natasha and Steve, before tapping it again. “Is my heart. Keeps the shrapnel from getting too close to any vital bits of me, like my organs. I always have it on me, you just can’t always see it,” he added, when Allison and Diego looked dubious. 

“Cool,” Allison said. She looked around the room, scanning the ceiling, before asking the question she had been burning to know the answer to. “What’s Jarvis?”

“Aha!” Tony snapped his fingers and looked proud. “Good question! Jarvis is my AI, my artificial intelligence. I built him to help out around here. He’s always watching and listening,” Tony said, at which Allison and Diego shared a look, “but don’t worry, he won’t say anything unless he needs too.”

“Cool,” Allison said, with less enthusiasm. They were always being monitored.

Still, the lab was interesting, and it kept the two entertained enough. When they returned back to the living room which was pretty much their room, and rejoined the others, Tony handed Allison a tablet open to a clothes store website. 

“Look at the catalog on this,” He said. “And add the things you guys like- with sizes, please- to the wishlist. We can get you guys new clothes by later today.”

“Thank you,” Allison said, genuinely. 

Klaus took the tablet from her hands. He was looking a little pale, she thought, maybe a little twitchy. He glanced over his shoulder, just a little, and sat down. 

Shit, Allison thought. She crouched down beside him to ‘show him how to use the tablet’, and while she was there, she very gently brushed his hand. 

He couldn’t be going through withdrawals, he physically couldn’t, but the brain is weird thing. 

Klaus was shaking. Allison grabbed his hand and squeezed it, gently. 

“The tour was interesting,” she said, and hesitated, trying to convey what she wanted to say without giving anything away. “The tower’s pretty new. Very cool.”

Allison wondered if there were any ghosts nearby, but like she had been trying to say, the tower was new. Where would they have even come from? It’s not like there was a New York Apocalypse, unless you counted Black Friday. 

“Yeah,” Diego said, badly hiding his concern. “It’s a good thing they’re letting us stay.”

Klaus looked between the two of them and smiled.

Tony waved off their gratitude. Allison wasn’t quite sure if he wasn’t noticing what was going on. She looked at Natasha and Steve’s faces in the reflection of the tablet’s screen and saw them carefully watching the interaction. Shit. Allison hated spies, they made everything so much more complicated. 

“Not a problem,” Tony said, before looking to Luther, Klaus, and Ben. Luther was standing a little ways away from where Klaus and Ben had been sitting. “One, Four, Six, are you guys ready for the grand tour?”

The other three looked to Allison and Diego, who nodded to them. 

“Yeah,” Luther said. “We’re ready.”   
  


•

 

Five finally woke up later that day, after everyone returned from their tours. Nobody would have noticed right away if Ben hadn’t had his fingers pressed into the side of Five’s neck, checking his pulse. 

“Hey!” Ben called.

Allison and Klaus looked up from the tablet. They had moved on from looking at clothes, and were playing a game. 

Diego and Luther had both been pacing, and Diego had flipped his new knives as he walked. 

Not subtle at all, Allison thought. She wondered if the Avengers had guessed Diego’s powers yet. God, she hoped they didn’t. It would serve him right to explain why he grabbed any vaguely knife shaped object nearby, but it would probably screw over the rest of them. 

“What?” Allison asked. 

Ben couldn’t say anything before Five was sitting up.

Jumping up, really. He staggered to his feet, impeded by the blankets that covered him, and fisted his hands by his sides. When he saw his siblings, he relaxed slightly.

“What,” He gasped, after a moment. His eyes flicked between all five siblings before him, before he looked back down and saw Vanya. ”Where?”

“It’s okay,” Allison stood, arms out. “We don’t remember who we are either, but we’re safe here.”

Five’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing. 

Allison walked forward, said, “We think we’re siblings,” before wrapping Five in a hug. Softly, her mouth hidden by her hair, she added, “We’re pretending that we don’t remember who we are. All going by numbers. Sorry about that.”

She felt Five shaking her in arms, ignored it, and held on as long as possible before he pushed her away. 

Allison went through ‘introductions’, which included describing where they were, and who the Avengers were.

“The Avengers showed us the security tapes of our arrival,” Diego added, which Allison was thankful for. She wondered if Five was awake enough to understand what he  _ really  _ meant by that. “Thank you for bringing us to safety,” Diego finished. 

“No problem,” Five muttered, and he sat slowly on the ground. But he didn’t really settle until Diego gave him one of his stolen knives. 

“Thanks,” He said softly. 

“Are you hungry?” Luther asked, almost eagerly. “Thirsty? I can get you something.”

Five examined him before nodding. “Take me to the kitchen,” he demanded, before he paused, and asked, “Do we have free reign?”

They did, mostly, but they all chose to stay in the living room. 

“For the penthouse area,” Luther said. “Are you sure you want to walk there yourself?”

“There are snacks here,” Ben said, and Five startled, like he’d seen Ben was there but didn’t register it. He stood again and hugged Ben. 

Ben stood still for a moment before hugging him back. The hug didn’t last very long, but it was longer than Allison’s. After a little bit, less than a minute, Five faced Luther. 

“Yes,  _ One, _ ” he said cuttingly. “I want to walk. Take me to the kitchen.”

“I’ll help,” Diego said, and Klaus stood to offer his help too, before Ben grabbed his leg and pointed to Vanya meaningfully. 

“I won’t help,” he said. 

Ben laughed. When Allison stood, he took her spot at the tablet with Klaus. 

Allison decided to go with Diego, Luther, and Five. She figured that if necessary, they could carry him, and she could stop them from fighting. 

They lead Five down, out of the room that they had made theirs, and to the kitchen. He stumbled a little as he walked, but didn’t accept any help from Luther or Diego. Allison knew better then to offer, but still. 

“You should rest more,” Allison said. Five didn’t bother to reply. She rolled her eyes. 

When they got to the kitchen they saw that both Tony and Steve were already there. The two adults looked up from their conversation to see the three when they entered. 

“Oh!” Tony said, surprised, and he put down his glass. “Five, you’re awake!”

“Clearly,” Five said, and he stared at the two, analyzing every aspect of them. He must have decided something, but whether or not it was favorable wasn’t clear. 

Allison watched as Five riffled through the cabinets. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Tony asked. “You okay?”

Five didn’t respond until he found a tall bottle of dark amber liquid. He turned around, grin on his pale face, and tipped the bottle towards the group cheerfully before pulling the lid of and downing what must have been a couple shots of high quality whisky. 

Tony and Steve both took steps forward, shouting, “Hey!”

Luther grabbed at Five but he shrugged him off. Neither Allison or Diego even tried to physically stop him, but they still loudly voiced their displeasure. 

Five put the bottle down and wiped his mouth, grinning. 

“Better,” He said. Allison thought he looked a little manic.

“Uh, kid, Five,” Tony said, making Five frown. 

“What?”  

“Do you remember that being illegal?”

Five examined the bottle. “Underage drinking?” He took another swig. “No, no recollection of any crime at all.”

“Five,” Allison said, “you should sit down.”

Five, she didn’t say, it’s not the time to be an alcoholic, put down the goddamn bottle we are  _ supposed _ to be twelve. But she really wanted to. 

“Don’t you dare,” Five said when Allison opened her mouth to speak again. He spinned to face her, bottle in his hand. “I’m  _ fine _ ,” he added. 

“Fine,” Diego said, before things could get too heated. “Teleport over here right now and fight me, show me that you’re fine.”

“Fine!” Five said. He set the bottle down on the counter beside him and Steve swooped in to grab it. 

He clenched his fists and disappeared and reappeared in his signature burst of blue next to Diego. He immediately collapsed. 

Steve and Tony rushed to him. They stopped when Luther reflexively stepped in front of Five. Allison waved them off. 

Diego caught Five as he fell, and swung him over his shoulder. 

“Fuck off,” Five said, weakly. “I’m going to throw up on you.”

Diego handed him to Luther. Luther grudgingly took Five and carried him in his arms all the way back to their room. He waved off Steve’s offer of help. 

Five ended up puking on Luther. 

Only a little, though, so Allison figured he could deal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d you think? Leave a comment to let me know!
> 
> See y’all Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been reading all the comments and loving all of them! Thank you guys!
> 
> I’m pretty sure this chapter is the shortest (little over 1k words) but I’m also pretty sure the next one is the longest, so it all evens out

The evening after Five woke up (and passed out again), Ben whispered to Klaus and had him pass around his message to the rest of the group. It went around pretty easily, sense Klaus had already established a little bit of ‘weirdness’ and could tell the others secret things way more efficiently than Allison’s tried and true  ‘hug and whisper’ method. 

Ben’s message was simple enough: “This isn’t sustainable, we’ll have to tell them eventually. They’re going to see that we’ve been lying about a bunch of shit, namely the whole amnesia thing. One day Vanya’s going to wear short sleeves and the Avengers will realize that we’re talking out of our asses. Besides, if they know, Tony could help Five work on the math.”

And his siblings actually agreed, mostly because they were tired of the charades and tired of being called their numbers even if that’s what they expected from being in their child bodies. 

It was instinct, really, to go by the numbers. That’s what they were before anything else. Made it hard to go to the deli early in the morning. 

It was tiring. All of them were done with it. 

Except they didn’t get the chance to act on Ben’s plan immediately, because that evening, Vanya finally woke up. 

She didn’t scream or anything. She just lay there, looking around, before she realized that she was somewhere entirely unfamiliar and also a child. 

Ben went over to check her pulse and saw she was awake. 

“Hey,” He said gently. “You’re awake!”

As it turned out, that was not the right plan. Maybe there wasn’t any right plan, Ben reflected. 

Vanya screamed and sat straight up.

She looked around the group, at each of her siblings as children, all but Five staring back at her. Her chest rose and fell as she panicked, breathing faster and faster. 

“Vanya,” Allison tried, keeping her voice low and soothing. “It’s alright, it’s alright, everyone is okay.”

She knew the Avengers would be watching. They all did. But it wasn’t a time for numbers, or anymore lies. And Allison was fine with that. 

The air in the room seemed to begin to shake, and Allison walked to Vanya as the others backed away. Diego looked like he wanted to lean in and grab Five first, but Klaus dragged him away before he could get too close.

A window shattered, and Vanya screamed again. She looked, panicked, to Allison. Ben pulled Luther further away, and pointed sharply at the others to give the two girls space. 

“Everyone’s okay,” Allison repeated, closed the distance between them, and hugged her. 

The room stopped shaking slowly, then all at once. Vanya pulled out of the hug, wiped her face, and held Allison at arms length. She looked at her throat. 

“Allison,” Vanya said, weakly. “What’s going on, how are you-” her voice broke. “Your throat,” she said. 

“I knocked you out on stage, do you remember that?” Allison began quietly. 

Vanya shook her head. “No, n-no, I don’t.”

“That’s okay. After I knocked you out, the power you had been-” using to restrain their siblings? Using to kill their siblings? “-stopping the others with got released, and it hit the moon.”

“I destroyed the moon?” Vanya asked, quietly. She put her arms around herself. Allison hugged her again. 

“You did,” Allison said, swaying the two softly. “But Five teleported us out before anything could happen. He landed us in our younger bodies, though, and in another dimension.”

“Really?” Vanya asked. She looked around the room and stared out the broken window. Wind was coming through. It smelled like rain and car exhaust. 

“Yep,” Allison said. She laughed a little. “We’re in this big tower thing, owned by this group of superheroes. Not like the Umbrella Academy, though,” she added. “They’re adults. They signed up for it.”

“We’ve been pretending we have amnesia,” Klaus added. Vanya startled, and looked to him, but she didn’t freak out again. “Going by the numbers.”

“They’ve got cameras on us,” Ben said. “Which means they’ll know by now that we were faking, but that’s fine. It was time to stop.”

“Ben,” Vanya said, then, “how?”

“Magic,” He said, and elbowed Klaus. “I’ve been following this guy around the whole time. When Five took us here, I solidified.”

When Luther stepped forward the gradually warming atmosphere of the room halted. He spoke, for the first time since Vanya woke. 

“I’m sorry, Vanya,” he said. “I made a series of terrible decisions that I shouldn’t have ever made. I should have listened to the rest of us,” he said, gesturing to the group. “And I should have listened to you. I’m sorry.”

“I,” Vanya started. She looked away. “I don’t know if I can forgive you yet.”

“That’s fine,” Luther said, quickly, before anyone else could speak. “I don’t expect you too.”

Huh, Allison thought. Was that the bare minimum? It was! Was she glad he did it? Allison allowed that she was. 

“I think we should plan what we’re going to say before we tell the Avengers what’s really going on,” Ben said. “So it doesn’t end up like last time.” He side-eyed Luther, who threw his hands into the air. 

“I tried my best,” he said, but not like he was actually insulted.

“Why should we tell them?” Vanya asked, her voice still unsteady. She wiped her face and pulled slightly out of Allison’s arms. 

“Because they might be smart enough to help Five get us home,” Diego said. He pointed sharply to Five, still passed out. “This guy needs some help once he wakes up.”

“Won’t it just happen again?” Vanya said. “Won’t I just meet Leonard,” she looked sick, “and blow up the moon and kill everyone? How can we possibly change anything?”

“We’ll do  _ better _ ,” Allison said firmly. She gestured at the seven of them. “I think we know the consequences if we don’t get it right. Besides, we know what we have to do, right?”

“Do what?”

“If we go all the way back to childhood, which, god, I hope not,” Klaus said. “Then we… shit, no idea. But if we go back to that last week, then we just be nicer to everyone. I won’t lose the book of secrets and you won’t go with Leonard.”

“We’ll save Eudora,” Diego added, anxiously. “Won’t let you get kidnapped,” he elbowed Klaus. 

“We’ll have the detective look into Leonard’s stalker room,” Allison said. “Get her to arrest him or something. Vanya,” she took her hand, “wherever we end up, as long as we know what we know now, everything’s going to be fine. Better than fine.”

“Okay,” Vanya allowed, softly. “Yeah, Okay, let's tell the Avengers. But how are they supposed to help us?”

“Well,” Luther said, a little awkwardly. “One of them, Tony, he’s made these metal flying suits. He’s really smart.”

“And they got us clothes and food and stuff,” Ben pointed out. He gestured to his sweatshirt. “They want to help.”

“Okay, okay,” Vanya said, and she smiled, just a little. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d you guys think? Leave a comment to let me know!
> 
> Also, I will be posting the last chapter on Sunday, but because it’s Easter, it’ll probably be later in the day than these guys have been. 
> 
> See you then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter and Passover to all who celebrate! Last chapter y’all!

“I’m fifty-eight,” Five finished. 

The long pause stretched even longer.

They decided to tell the Avengers the truth as soon as Five woke up and got filled in. Vanya hugged him as soon as he did before sending him off to brush his teeth. 

The seven told the Avengers everything. Or at least everything they figured they needed to know. Not all the specifics, necessarily, but the major stuff. Them not having amnesia, them really being adults, them accidentally causing the Apocalypse (but not the specifics, they weren’t going to throw Vanya under the bus), and having real people names (minus Five). You know. The big stuff. 

Then the big stuff just turned into venting. Being raised as superheroes, being abused, making poor decisions as a result of that abuse, Five teleporting past the Apocalypse and then becoming a space-time assassin. 

It left the Avengers stunned, which was good, actually. Allison didn’t know what to say if they ended up not being surprised. 

“I figured you all were lying about something,” Natasha said, and laughed. “Maybe not about all this though.”

“So you need my help to get back home?” Tony asked. “What kind of math are we talking about?”

Five launched into an explanation that only he and Tony understood, but that was fine, since Tony was the only other person who needed too. They had to stop a couple times to explain some terms to each other, though. As it turned out, the different universes resulted in different equations and laws being named for different people (“Who the hell is ‘pythagoras’?”)

“Alright!” Tony said, animatedly, after a long while of that. He put his hands on his hips and swayed a little. “I’m pretty sure I understand what you’re saying. Want to start now?”

“God, yes,” Five said. He hopped off the couch that he and Vanya had both been pushed to with orders to rest before the discussion. “I want to  _ leave. _ ”

“Cool, alright then,” Luther said, as Five and Tony left.    
  


Five was impressed by the lab. Not grudgingly impressed, but actually impressed.  He hadn’t gotten to see it earlier because he’d still been asleep when the others took the tour. Five circled around the room, looking at everything, especially the shining metal suits that seemed to be everywhere. 

“I need a space to write,” He said. He leaned over one of the work stations and plucked a large sharpie from a pile of pens. “Preferably a wall.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised. He had already taken his place in one of the slightly lowered sections of the lab, and was illuminated by the blue light that surrounded him. 

Five walked over and stared at the hologram in what wasn’t quite wonder before nodding sharply. 

“I get it, don’t worry,” Tony said, and pointed to a large, blank, white wall. “Was originally going to get Steve to paint something there but honestly, your math would probably be a better mural for this space. Go nuts.”

Five grinned and took his place in front of the wall. “Steve paints?”

“Yup,” Tony said. When Five looked back to him he saw that Tony had his arms raised in the light and was directing things around. “Would’ve gone to art school if it wasn’t the Great Depression.”

“He was alive during the Great Depression?” Five turned back to the wall and started by writing out just the basics, including what equation he used when he took them to the wrong dimension. 

“Oh, yeah. Cap got super-soldiered back in the forties before he saved the world and got iced in the process.”

“No idea what you just said, but alright.”

“Long story,” Tony said. “Ends with Steve coming to the twenty first century with no knowledge of what happened between the middle of World War Two And now.”

“Huh,” Five said. Almost to himself, he muttered, “been there.”

Tony wasn’t sure if Five meant for him to hear, but he did. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Five said, turning back to his work. He wondered if these people, the Avengers, had originally existed in his dimension and had been killed by the Commission. After all, temporal mistakes like someone from World War Two coming to the modern day, even if not through time travel, had to be corrected.

“I can’t talk to you while I work,” Five said. 

He very nearly asked for complete silence, but then Tony said, “That’s fine. We can talk more later when you’ve got more of your thoughts down if you want. Do you mind music? I bet we’ve got some classics that you guys haven’t even heard of.”

Five decided that he didn’t mind. 

“Go ahead,” he said, putting some indifference into his tone. He didn’t think it worked.    
  


•

 

Luther had, after some poking, convinced Steve to spar with him, which made Diego want to spar with Natasha, which made Allison want to watch and make sure none of them killed each other. 

“Me and Ben and Vanya’ll be fine,” Klaus told them, when the adults hovered at the doorway to their room. “We’ve got the internet! And it’s so small!”

Steve chuckled. “It’s a bit difficult getting used to, isn’t it?”

“Does your dimension not have stuff like this?” Natasha asked, watching with interest as Klaus tapped around on the tablet. 

“No,” Vanya said, a little shyly. They hadn’t told the Avengers what her part in the Apocalypse had been. They knew she had powers like the rest of them, just not what. She figured it was only so long until they watched their tapes of them and connected the broken window to the broken moon. 

Steve had tapped a long plastic sheet over the broken window after Five and Tony left. Told them that he didn’t want anyone getting hurt.  

“All our tech is big,” Vanya added, more to say something than to contribute to the conversation. “Computers, phones, everything.”

“Some tech’s really advanced though,” Diego argued. He didn’t freeze under everyone’s eyes or anything, but he did glare at his siblings (specifically Luther). “What?” Diego said, after a pause. “Mom.”

“Right,” Ben said. 

Steve and Natasha looked curious. None of the siblings felt like filling them in. 

“Anyway,” Luther said, after it became clear that none of them were going to explain anything. “You two agreed to spar?”

“Right,” Steve said, still looking vaguely uncomfortable. “If you’ll follow us, we can show you the gym. And Klaus, Vanya, Ben, if you'd like to come, you can ask Jarvis to guide you.”

“I think we’re good,” Ben said. “Thanks, though.”

Luther, Diego, and Allison followed the two out of the living room and down a hallway to an elevator.

“The gym’s too big to keep on this floor,” Natasha said, when she noticed them staring. “Only one level up, but still.”

“Is there a pool?” Luther asked. 

Natasha laughed, which made Luther blush. “No, no,” she said, in response to seeing him. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s a good question.”

Steve and Natasha were still treating them like children. Allison figured that it was one thing hearing that they were all actually thirty and fifty, and another thing putting it with their physical forms. 

“The pool’s in the basement,” Natasha said. “Near the garage. There’s a smaller one on the roof, because Tony isn’t Tony without some grandeur.”

The two adults lead the three smaller adults down another hallway outside the elevator to a large, windowed room. One side’s windows faced the outside of the building, letting the sun come in. The other windows faced another room. 

The gym was huge and had high ceilings. Half of the floor was either made of or covered in red mats, and the other half was maybe dense foam. Gentler than hardwood or concrete but harder than the mats. 

There was a climbing wall that looked more difficult than anything you’d find in a regular gym, and a firing range tucked into the far corner. Cabinets and crates of supplies were everywhere, but especially by the firing range. There were treadmills and weights and other machines for working out. From what Allison could see, the weights ranged from normal to obscenely heavy. Ropes and netting dangled from the ceiling. 

“What’s that?” Allison asked, pointing to the other room that looked in on the gym. 

“Observation room. Safer for watching,” Steve said. “All the windows are reinforced, but the ones in here are especially so. We’re strong,” he warned. 

“So are we,” Luther said. He stretched. 

“Yeah,” Diego added, “this is literally what we were trained to do.”

Steve and Natasha shared a look before deciding that wasn’t something they wanted to address. 

“Allison,” Natasha said. “If you’d like, you can go to the observation room. There’s two floors there, so you can get the best view.”

“No,” Allison said, mildly but firmly. “I think I’d better stay here.”

“Alright,” Natasha said, relenting more easily than Allison thought. Natasha shared yet another look with Steve. “Be careful, then.”

Allison nodded and stepped back. 

She turned to face Diego. “Do you need anything before we start?”

“Yeah,” Diego said, and grinned. “Some knives.”

They gave him dummy knives, but that was fine. Natasha took some too, at Diego’s insistence. Luther and Steve both took nothing. 

The sparring matches began, both pairs fighting simultaneously. 

Allison could see clearly that Natasha and Steve were going easy on her brothers. It was just as clear that they didn’t like it. 

“Come  _ on _ ,” Diego urged, after dodging a knife. “Give us a challenge! It’s like you’re not even trying!”

“Yeah!” Luther said, ducking under Steve’s large arms. 

“No offense,” Natasha said easily. She kicked one of Diego’s knives away instead of simply dodging it just as easily. 

Allison secretly thought that it was really, really, cool. Not like she would ever tell Diego though, it would wound his pride. She thought about telling Vanya later, when they got back. 

“But your bodies are still children, and we don’t hurt kids.”

Diego groaned, and faced Luther. “We can fight, then.”

Luther shrugged and ran at Diego. The two started sparring. 

Natasha and Steve stepped back, almost hesitantly, and watched. 

Allison stepped forward. Sparring, for the two of them, had always been one inch away from fighting. And fighting was six inches away from killing, so really, they were about seven inches to oblivion. 

“Careful,” she called warningly. Allison would step in if she had too. 

“Not a problem, sis,” Diego called back. He dropped and rolled, picking up one of his knives on the bounce back up. He threw it at Luther, who groaned when it hit him. 

Luther ran to Diego, dodging some of the knives and just ignoring the rest of them. Diego backed away as Luther got closer, but Luther made it to him before he could get far. Luther grabbed him around the waist and threw him down hard onto the mat. Diego used that movement to roll up, almost as fast as he was dropped. He smacked Luther with the blunt blade of one of the dummy knives and they kept going. 

The fight changed, though, after that. It got a little more viscous, Diego throwing faster and aiming for places that would hurt more, and Luther hitting harder. 

Allison rolled her eyes and stepped closer. Steve and Natasha were still monitoring the fight but they didn’t know her brothers like she did. 

“It’s your fault that we’re here,” Diego grunted. He threw a knife that was curved at a ninety degree angle, hitting Luther in the back. 

There it was. And soon he’d go for the real knives, and soon Luther would hit harder and throw him further and they didn’t need any of that. 

“You played your part,” Luther argued. “This isn’t all on me!”

He was bleeding, a cut from one of the knives. Steve stepped forward to put a stop to it put Allison held an arm out. 

“Wait,” she said. 

She was surprised when she actually did. 

“I’m sorry to put an end to this, everyone,” Jarvis’ voice said, coming from speakers in the ceiling. He didn’t sound particularly sorry, and Diego and Luther didn’t stop. “But Tony and Five have come up with an equation that they’d like to share with everyone. Please go back to the living room.”

“Yeah, hear that?” Diego asked. Panted, really, they were both getting out of breath. “Time for a second chance! You better not fuck it up again!”

“It wasn’t all on me!” Luther shouted again,  and then they were fighting in earnest.

“We need to meet the others,” Natasha said. She looked to Steve and rolled her shoulders a little. “Sorry, Allison, but we have to step in.”

“I have this,” Allison insisted. She stepped forward and kept the shaking out of her voice. She figured if they got sent back to when they were children, then she’d need to be comfortable rumoring again. Why not start now?

Allison assumed the old stance she used to take when rumoring. Legs slightly spread, a little bounce in her step and posture. Almost playful, very dangerous. 

“Hey!” She said, projecting her voice to be louder, but not shouting. “Luther, Diego,” 

That only seemed to make them angrier, and fight harder. It was habit to call everyone in the order of their numbers, a habit that all of them resented, Diego especially. 

“I heard a rumor,” she began, which made them both groan in protest. Neither stopped, though, so she had to continue. “That you two stopped fighting, and walked with us to the living room!”

She felt a little sick when the two stopped immediately. They both staggered a little with the force of it. Luther nearly fell, and Diego tripped over one of his own knives that slipped from his hand. They both looked at her with dismayed and betrayed expressions, before their faces went slack and their eyes were shaded in gray mist. 

Natasha and Steve were both staring at Allison in something that might have been equal parts amazement and horror. 

Allison bit her lip, and looked between her brothers and Natasha and Steve.

“Come on,” she said, a little hurried, but with an unwavering voice. She was an actress, after all, and she had gotten to be pretty damn good. “We’ve got somewhere to be, don’t we?”   
  


 

They were greeted by the rest of the group, everyone fidgeting nervously. Of course everyone saw Diego’s black eye, and the cut along Luther’s chin, but nobody pointed it out. 

Klaus saw and snickered, though. Just a little. He stopped when he saw their eyes, that cleared the second they entered the room. 

Five was bobbing where he stood, swaying on his feet. 

“Finally,” he snapped, when the five entered. “You guys took forever.”

Diego and Luther, freed from Allison’s rumor, rolled their shoulders a bit. 

“We were busy,” Luther said stiffly. “Jarvis said you have a solution?”

“Yep!” Tony said brightly. “Didn’t take too long, actually, not with two geniuses.”

Five preened and didn’t say the scathing thing that he definitely planned to. 

“It was easier than I thought it’d be,” he admitted. “I’m ready when all of you are.”

“Oh,” Allison said, looking around with wide eyes. “We can go now?”

Tony nodded. 

“Well,” Klaus said. “Thanks for having us. It’s been a good vacation!”

“Yeah,” Luther said. He made as if he was going to say something, or ask something, to Steve but stopped, and just nodded. 

Steve looked at him but didn’t ask what he was thinking. He figured it wasn’t the time. 

Vanya stood, and fidgeting with her hands, she addressed Tony. “Thank you for letting us stay here. Sorry about the window…”

Tony waved her off. “Not a problem. I hope you all get to do what you need to do.”

“Good luck stopping the Apocalypse,” Natasha agreed. 

Five stood in the center of the room with his hands out. Klaus took one, and Vanya took the other, the rest of the seven finished the circle. 

“No offense,” Ben said. “But I hope we never see you guys again.”

Steve laughed good naturedly, “None taken. Good luck in your dimension.”

Five looked to Tony one last time. “We’ll remember you,” he said, a little softly, before blue light exploded from his hands and surrounded him and his siblings in rippling, sparkling, energy. 

He landed on the wet earth hard, elbows out, practically swimming in a giant suit. 

“Does anyone else see little Number Five?” Klaus asked. 

None of them remembered. 

They never do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> I’m thinking about a sequel, if that helps? Might not, but I’m thinking about it. 
> 
> This has been a ride, y’all. The last multi chapter fic I wrote (on a long since abandoned account) I didn’t finish because I lost momentum. I decided that if I ever wrote multi chap again I would write it all and then post it. 
> 
> I didn’t expect any of the response that you guys gave this, but every single comment makes me smile and sometimes laugh. I know that I didn’t cover everything that you guys would have like to see happen, but still. I’m so glad that I ended up sharing this thing!
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading. And for the last time on this fic, tell me what you think? Comments fuel me!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that they don’t have their numbers on their tattoos but hey, artistic liberties. 
> 
> What’d you think? Leave a comment, they fuel me, or say hi on my tumblr (also avonya)!


End file.
